


soft

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first touch of her tongue was like a dream, so warm and perfect, her hips driving upwards, but Viktoria’s palm on her tummy pushing her back down and keeping her grounded, like she always did. Her movement was so constant, not quite enough to make her come, but building her up steadily with long, broad licks, stopping to fuck her soft hole with her tongue and making her drip straight on to it, the sweetest juices she’s ever had the pleasure of tasting, the most beautiful moans coming deep from Yuuri’s chest and radiating throughout her.





	soft

She just can’t believe how fucking pretty her girlfriend is sometimes.

Yuuri has been overwhelmingly gay for Viktoria since she was twelve and she saw her with her hyperextended Biellman spin at Junior Worlds (how does someone even get their leg that far back? Yuuri was very flexible, but she was pretty sure Viktoria’s limbs were made out of elastic), her perfect edge triple Lutz and triple flip that were to die for, edges so deep and her jumps so high she probably could have added in another rotation, just so strong, she definitely could have won the senior championships too. 

Back then, when she was fresh faced and still thinking she was straight whenever she saw Yukio training at the rink, with his cool triple Axel that put stars into her eyes. She could almost laugh right now, because honestly, it doesn’t get a lot more gayer than your pretty girlfriend, with her cropped silver hair, shining blue eyes full of love lying between your thighs, sliding your panties down your legs so that she can eat you out until you cry. 

Her hands are always a little bit cold, and it feels so nice with her palm on the bottom of her tummy, pushing it down and building more and more pressure where she needed it the most, trying to seize her legs together.

“You need it?” She asked with a teasing look in her eyes, always teasing and never saying anything outright, making her work for it.

“You know I need it,” Yuuri was pretty sure she was about to start dripping on the bed, she was so wet and Vika had been messing with her for so long, kissing her, caressing her, soft presses of her lips on her nipples, then she started to suck them and all of the breath left her body because she didn’t know she was so sensitive there until she met Viktoria and now that she knew that, every single time she never ever wanted her to stop. 

Velvety kisses all over her mound, and fuck, why was she so gentle about everything all of a sudden, when all she wanted was Viktoria to fuck her? Yuuri ran her hand through Viktoria’s soft bangs covering her eyes, pushing them back and looking at her whole face, smiling at her and letting her smile back before nudging her head down a little and hoping she’d get the hint. Which she did, making Yuuri gasp. The other hand, unoccupied, she grasped Viktoria’s with, lacing their fingers together.

The first touch of her tongue was like a dream, so warm and perfect, her hips driving upwards, but Viktoria’s palm on her tummy pushing her back down and keeping her grounded, like she always did. Her movement was so constant, not quite enough to make her come, but building her up steadily with long, broad licks, stopping to fuck her soft hole with her tongue and making her drip straight on to it, the sweetest juices she’s ever had the pleasure of tasting, the most beautiful moans coming deep from Yuuri’s chest and radiating throughout her. 

Light flicks against her clit felt so good, achingly good, but so frustrating because she wasn’t going to come, not yet, — wild amounts of stamina built up over years of masturbation, where she brought herself to the edge time and time again but denying herself until she couldn’t take it anymore, were both a blessing and a curse. Viktoria was so envious of the way she could hold out, endure everything because she came with just a few concise rubs on her clit. Yuuri loved her all the same though, she’d just have to make her come over and over to make up for it, wouldn’t she?

She can see Viktoria rubbing her thighs together softly, obviously aroused and she felt some sense of remorse, wanting to fit two fingers into her and make her feel good. Yuuri couldn’t wait to get her off afterwards, but, honestly, with Viktoria’s tongue rubbing soft circles into her clit, she wasn’t in any position to stop her, nor did she want to. 

Yuuri let go of her hand and Viktoria just knew, she always knew what she wanted next. One finger circled her hole, shallowly dipping inside, where she was so wet and so warm. The heat of Yuuri’s skin had made her own so warm, so the shock was lessened a little for her, but the pressure of two fingers pressing inside next was enough to make her hips rock in the air again and chase Viktoria when she drew them out again. Every single time, she thinks it can’t get much better than this, but dating Viktoria just shows her how much of life she hasn’t seen yet, and every new experience with her feels so right. 

Her two fingers were moving so quickly now, crooking upwards and rubbing against her inside walls and pressing into all of the spots that drove her insane. Her tongue was still drawing circles over her clit and Viktoria’s eyes were closed tight as she put all of her effort into making Yuuri come, her grey lashes long and touching the very tops of her cheeks. 

“Vika, you feel too good, I’m so close, just a little more, please, ah!” Yuuri’s thighs tensed as she came, Viktoria’s fingers moving a little more fluidly with all of the extra wetness and her licks slowing down as she fucked her through it.

When Yuuri’s shivering aftershocks had stopped, Viktoria moved her way from between her legs, straddling her tummy. She was still wearing her panties, but they were soaked and Yuuri could feel it, but she was wearing no shirt, her little boobs perky and her nipples standing to attention. She pressed her still sticky fingers to her mouth until she opened her lips and took them in. 

With that, Yuuri snaked a hand under Viktoria’s crotch and started to rub her through the panties, the soft cotton providing so much friction, clearly driving her out of her mind with every movement Yuuri made. Finally sliding them is inside her panties, her thumb nudging against her clit while she took two fingers inside her, bouncing up and down, fucking herself on them as best she could in her little aroused frenzy, Viktoria’s chest bouncing a little, so distracting that Yuuri didn’t know where to look, Viktoria’s fingers pushing farther into Yuuri’s mouth, both of them whining and moaning.

She became so high pitched, almost screaming, almost enough that they would have gotten another noise complaint like they did when they didn’t realise that their next door neighbour worked night shifts and didn’t appreciate Yuuri’s noises as she got fucked off the bed, almost, when she was trying to sleep at twelve noon. Viktoria would defend the two of them until they died though, Yuuri’s moans are like, the prettiest song she’s ever heard, and the neighbours should be grateful that they get to hear them.

When she comes, her fingers drop out of Yuuri’s mouth with a soft pop and she collapses down, her head next to Yuuri’s as she kneeled over her, just the tips over her fingers left inside. 

She could fuck herself back down right now and go again, if she had the energy, but she’s a little burned out. For now though, she fine just kissing Yuuri’s neck, kissing Yuuri everywhere, thanking her and telling her how much she loves her, always, because honestly, Viktoria is just as gay for Yuuri, as Yuuri is for Viktoria. Maybe it hasn’t been since she was 12, but it was still just as intense. She’s thought about giving things up before, skating, other things, everything, but nothing could make her want to give up Yuuri.


End file.
